Miyako Tenma
Kurou Tenma Hiyo Osora Miyako Tenma "You were the only one who was never afraid of me!" -Miyako Tenma to Yasha Tenma Miyako Tenma is a supporting character in Love Monster. She is known as the Night Priestess, the strongest deity in the East, with the power to see the past and the future of everyone, with the exception of herself, Shou and Hiyo. She is the wife of Yasha Tenma and the mother of Hayate, Kurou and Chiyo . Since she is worshipped as a god, Miyako is quite insulting to everyone she doesn't like, such as Shou's ex wife and daughter. She is small in height and looks like a child which leads her to act childish in most situations including a hobby of collecting stuffed animals (she is always seen holding one everywhere she goes). At the end of the manga she is revealed to be the goddess who created this world. Miyako shows deep affection for Hiyo's father Shou, though Shou insists that Miyako true love is Yasha. Her affection for Shou comes from the fact that she can not see his past or future, indicating that he is stronger than she is. She says that she has no feelings, not even for her husband or her children but is proven wrong for she wanted to kill Hiyo instead of her son Kurou wanting to save him;she also sent her Yasha away to protect him from what was going to happen. Since from the first time she met Yasha she saw that she would kill him in the future and tried to distance herself from him but he is the first person she met that was not afraid of her. When she tries to kill Kurou after he turned into the Demon King, Yasha stops her from killing their son and dies by her hands. After the new world was created, Miyako and Yasha were reunited. ''Personality She is very cold hearted and sadistic. While being childish, she sees everyone inferior and weaker than her. She is also very rude but with a cold smile. Miyako loves collecting stuffed animals and enjoys play-dates. The only person she has shown her kinder side to is to her husband Yasha Tenma. She shows no love to none of her three children; at the end of the manga she attempted to kill her own son. She is not afraid of death since she is the Goddess who created this world. 'Relationships''' Yasha Tenma - He is the Miyako's husband. He fell in love at first sight with her when they were children. Unfortunately he was rejected by her because of her interest in Shou. Over time he convinced her to marry him and as a result they had 3 children. He is deeply in love with Miyako and would do anything for her; which is showed when she asked him to leave her, he did and yet asked the servants of the mansion to protect her no matter what. At the end of the manga it is revealed she actually did love her husband and fell in love with him. After he dies at the hand of Miyako they are reunited in the new world. Category:Characters Category:Community